Takes One To Know One
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [One Shot] It was the study session from hell. Neither one of them learned a thing, except for something about themselves and eachother.


**A/N: This was strictly to amuse myself. Expect OOC and grammar/-spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

It was beginning to rain.

The gentle pattering sound of the descending rain echoed through the otherwise silent study. Risa Harada welcomed the sound as if it were oxygen in a stifling environment. But that's what this silence was…stifling.

Her bronze colored eyes slid to the left towards her powder blue haired companion. Satoshi calmly tugged on the color of his uniform like white shirt. She couldn't believe it, he was completely comfortable.

"Thank you so much for tutoring Hiwatari," she grinned gesturing down to the over-sized mathematics book. "I really didn't see as you the type that would help another student."

"I'm only doing this because Daisuke asked me too," he replied plainly.

"Of course," she frowned. _He really needs to brush up on his social skills._

Risa just couldn't understand it. There were over a hundred guys in Azumano and out of all of them Satoshi Hiwatari had the least personality.

"I ready for you to check my answers," she slid the piece of paper she had been hunching over his way.

"Alright," he tugged on his shirt again.

"Uncomfortable?"

"No?" he looked up at her in question.

"Why do you always dress like a businessman?" she gestured to the button up shirt and slacks.

"I like the things in my life to be orderly," he sighed peering down at the sloppy work. _I don't have to answer to her._

"If you ask me, I think you would be more comfortable if you dressed casually," her brown orbs lit up. If there was one thing Risa was passionate about it was fashion.

"Well it's a good thing no one asked you," the bespectacled boy began marking out answers in red pen.

"All I'm saying," Risa untied the pink ribbon in her hair, "is that it's just a study session, just me and you. You don't have to impress me."

Satoshi's aquatic eyes watched as the chestnut colored mass fell and cascaded down the young girl's back. He had never noticed how attractive she was. He had known, hearing the gossip of the boy's at school, but he had never noticed.

"I wasn't trying to," he pushed his glasses up his nose. "From what I hear you are hard to impress."

Risa brought a finger to her lips.

"I guess that's true," she smiled, "but that's because I won't settle. No man is good enough for me except Phantom Thief Dark."

"You missed number's seven, nine, twelve and twenty-six," he said unpretentiously handing the paper back to her.

"Hey are you listening to me?" her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I'll show you how to correct them," he picked up the pencil.

_I can't believe he's ignoring me._ Risa's mind was far from math. She had too much pride to be ignored arrogant know-it-all.

"What's your problem?"

Satoshi raised an eye-brow. "You mean the fact that I don't care about your trivial affections toward a thief?"

"No," she rose from her chair. "The fact that you think your better than everyone else! The fact that you to self-important to communicate with anyone else!"

Before Satoshi could open his mouth she started up again. "All the other girl's may fawn over you lone-wolf act, but I see what you really are!"

"And what's that," he suddenly seemed interested.

Risa paused. She hadn't expected him to actually ask.

"…a snob," she breathed while settling back into her chair.

Risa saw something pass over Satoshi's ice colored eyes that she had never seen before…amusement. She half expected him to even smile, but he didn't.

"What's that saying kid's use to use in fourth grade," he closed his book.

"It takes one to know one," he said it so naturally so that there was no mocking or malice behind them. They were just bare words and they hurt more than you could imagine.

"I don't think this study session was such a good idea," he gathered his things and moved toward the door.

"Wait!" Risa raised her hand, but her face was still frozen in shock.

"Don't you think I'm just going to let you turn this all around on me and get away with it," she trailed him to the door. "I'm Risa Harada after all and I value my pride."

_She's actually challenging me._ It was something completely out of character of her. Why did she care what he thought of her? Risa didn't care about anything other popularity and a certain amethyst eyed thief. No one had every challenged him like this, no one other than Dark.

"This is pointless," he groaned turning once again to the door.

As his hand connected with the doorknob, a cacophony of thunder sounded outside the building. The lights flickered on and off.

"I know how you feel," Risa's eye saddened. "It's lonely on that high horse isn't it."

Satoshi didn't bother turning around. He didn't care what she had to say.

"You have to let someone in eventually," her voice was just above a whisper, "you can't live like this."

"Liar," he scoffed.

"Takes one to know one."

**A/n: I actually do have SatoshixRisa planned. A good one I swear!**


End file.
